


Were all mad Here!

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alice is traumatized, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comforting Kate, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kane sisters - Freeform, Kane twins, Kate and Alice Bonding, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Starvation, Trauma, a lot of it is concerning though, alice is a bean, biting nails, has Alice had ANY happiness?, i love my Kane’s, my poor babie, sad alice, this is adorable, traumatized Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, after Psychoanalyzing a copy of ‘Alice in wonderland’ Kate finally seems to understand more and more of what Alice says on a daily basis. Alice is grateful, she just doesn’t say it. Or show it. But Kate knows deep down that she is. And if not her, THEN LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOESNT UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD OF WHAT SHE SAYS SO KATE CNA TRANSLATE!!!
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane
Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Were all mad Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo for Ann.
> 
> Hope you like this!!! 
> 
> Feel free to check out any of my other Batwoman stories!!
> 
> For the rest of y’all, don’t worry, ur prompts are being done, I’m just a bit backed up right now.
> 
> Also, Alice is a pure cinnamon roll and deserves a damn hug from her sister
> 
> STILL BITTER ABOUT EPISODE 16 FOREVER

Kate blearily opened her eyes, aware of her alarm beeping like a siren next to her. She groaned and slammed it off with a pound of her hand. Her vision was blurry and she blinked her eyes a few times to clear it up.

She was beyond tired this morning, Alice had a bout of especially worse nightmares last nigh. launching into hysterics. Talking about carving flesh and a broken Chessy, screaming about the queen of hearts playing croquet! Normally it would be seen as madness. But Kate, who had been studying ‘Alice in Wonderland’ had been able to decipher most of it.

It sent shivers up her spine to think about.

Poor Alice, who spilled the secrets of her soul in her sleep.

Carving flesh, was well. Carving flesh. Thinking about a 14 year old Beth being forced to sew people’s faces together? It Made her stomach churning uneasily.

Now... a broken Chessy...?

Ok, this one definitely required some Wonderlands knowledge. 

So first the basics. 

Alice, is in wonderland.  
Whiles shes their she meets a bunch of super crazy animals and people. Who have all obviously been drinking Mercury by the gallon - Focus Kate-. 

Ok, so theirs this freaky-Supernatural-Cat-thing(?) Who teleports everywhere and has a disturbing Smile 24/7.  
They called that The Cheshire Cat. 

So Chessy, could probably be a deruvative of Cheshire. So with everything Alice has screamed unconsciously, Kate was able to deduct that she at one point in her time in the Cell. Had owned a Cat named Chessy.

Now, a Broken Chessy? Considering Cartwright was a Villain of nightmares,  
if Alice said the cat was broken. It meant it was broken. 

Kate winced at the thought, but Cartwright had probably killed the Cat when he found out about it. And taking in how traumatized Alice had been about it, he probably did it in front of her. 

The sick bastard 

Kate mulled this over as she started to pull clothes on her tired body.  
While she would always be their to help Alice with a nightmare, she just wished it wasn’t so frequent.  
Maybe their was some kind of pill she could give her to have a dreamless sleep? She’s heard about those from people.

She should Probably ask Mary??? Why didn’t she think of that before.

Oh ya. The obvious reason. 

Mary kinda hated Alice with a passion. It was understandable of course. Alice killed her mom. 

But still, seeing Alice so weak and vulnerable wasn’t good for Kate’s conscious. She would do about anything now to stop seeing her thrash in her bed every night.

Maybe if she could figure out more of what happened to Alice? She still couldn’t figure out what “playing croquet” meant.

Walking down the stairs with an extra grumpy accent to her step, Kate groaned as the sleep deprivation caught up to her. 

She didn’t know how Alice handled it to well!

She felt like a Zombie walking into the kitchen. Barely functioning enough to put in a cup in the kureg machine and pressing start. Coffee was a necessity for her to live.

It was then she was aware of Alice sitting at the table.

How long has she been sitting their?

She hoped it wasn’t too long, but the ever present bags underneath the girls eyes said otherwise.

She made to ask Alice if she wanted a drink or something. But paused to think over exactly what she was gonna say carefully. She didn’t want to risk triggering any traumatic memories like she did that one time with the Tea.

“Uh, Alice? D-do you want anything for breakfast?” She muttered. Bracing herself immediately for her to start screaming, or to take out her butterfly knife and start sharpening it, or for her to throw said knife into Kate’s heart. It still was possible ya know.

But Alice just looked up at Kate with curious - but hollow - eyes.

“Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.” She spoke melodically.

Kate glances at the clock and saw it flash 5:45 ( work as Batwoman was early, and literally any time their was a problem) 

“Oh ya,” she remembered, understanding the translation, “It’s not 6 o clock yet. And one impossible thing is getting you to eat any earlier then that.” 

Alice jerked, her face momentarily shocked that Kate understood, before schooling her expressions.

“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?” She questioned curiously. 

It was then Kate shocked herself by actually knowing what to respond with 

“'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat.” She chanted, as if controlled by someone else.

Alice looked astounded. But nevertheless happy. 

“Oh dear sister, what sparked your dramatical turn to the Madness!” She asked eagerly. 

Kate refrained from rolling her eyes.

“It’s not dramatical, I just wanted to understand what your saying from time to time.” 

Seeing Alices conflicted expression, she smirked while adding on “And also, no one turns, Were all mad here!”

The blonde Kane smiled wide, and clapped her hands in excitement.

Kate smiled at the slightly child-like reaction, finding a surprising amount of how Alice behaved kinda adorable. Take away the passion for murder, and you just had a young adult with a mindset of a 13 year old girl with a love for Alice in wonderland.

She turned back to make something for herself to eat. True to her word, Alice would flip out if she even tried to prepare food for her before 6. It ,like all things Alice like, was stemmed from her childhood locked in a basement. She had no idea what this was from, but guessed it was just a schedule they partook in.

Sitting down across the table from Alice, she bit into the piece of toast with peanut butter and jelly spread across it. 

Alice watched her, not exactly interested, but more of a predator-prey scenario. Waiting for Kate to make the next move.

Kate chewed thoughtfully, debating if she should engage in a conversation or not.

It was then she noticed Alices hands fidgeting. They weren’t shaking, thankfully, like they usually did if she was reliving a traumatic memory. Just fidgeting. They twitched and flexed, and after some not subtle glances towards the clock, eventually drifted upwards till a thumbnail was inserted between her lips. 

While normally, this would seem like a classic case of nail biting. (Beth used to bite her nails all the time, Kate wasn’t sure how to feel about this) This seemed different.

“Alice? You good?” Kate questioned. Alices head jerked back towards her once again. She paused to momentarily remove the nail from her teeth.

“Why do you ask dear sister?” 

“Um, idk, your acting different.” Kate replied. Then immediately internally cringed. She had walked right into that one.

Alices Eyes lit up when she picked up one what Kate had said, Kate noticed she liked to state rhymes to take attention off of what was really bugging her.

“I wonder if I've been changed in the night. Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. ?” The Blonde twin chanted happily. 

Kate once again refrained from rolling her eyes. While Alice smirked gleefully. 

“I’m serious Alice. What’s wrong?” Kate repeated. 

Alices hand twitched once again, it raised as if on autopilot, back to her mouth, where she started gnawing on it.

Kate looked concerned about the habit. It just didn’t look natural? Like, she understood a bad habit when she saw one. But this was more desperate almost?

More hungry.

It hit her instantly. 

“Alice...,” she spoke slowly, trying not to scare her off, “are you sure your not hungry?” 

The blondes eyes flickered, some type of feeling flashing across them. If only Kate could completely understand it.

“Do let's pretend that I'm a hungry hyena, and you're a bone!” She chuckled out.

But she didn’t expect Kate to understand what she meant.

“So your not just hungry, your starving?!” She accused lightly.

Alice looked like a deer in the headlights. Eyes wide and head frozen.

“I-it wouldn’t matter if I was.” She eventually confessed. Head hanging slightly. Still biting feverishly on her nails.

“Why wouldn’t it matter?” Kate pressed. She got up and walked closer to the blonde. She kneeled down in front of her.

“Why wouldn’t it matter Alice?”

“Because I don’t eat till after 6 on Sundays. The rest of the days it’s 10. But today it’s six. Today I am lucky. Today the caterpillar gets up at the crack of dawn. As Sunday morning is the best time for making faces.” She spoke almost robotically, her eyes pained and hollow. 

Kate felt the familiar Gut churning feeling return.

“Y-you know that’s not the same here. The Caterpillar can’t refuse you food anymore. You can’t have as much as you want whenever you want. Your not back in the basement.” Kate stated, trying to show Alice that she wasn’t trapped anymore.

A violent tremor picked up in Alices hands.

Damn it, she shouldn’t have said the last line. 

“Never mind that! All I’m saying is u don’t have to wait to eat.” Kate was quick to try and pacify. 

The shaking went down considerably, but her fingers vibrated slightly.

But a slight nod of the head, that could have been mistaken as a twitch, was given. 

Kate smiled wide. She felt happy Alice was finally starting to break the schedule evil Cartwright gave her.

Even if it was only 5 minutes before 6:00 it still was progress.

She got up to make something for the blonde to eat, while Alice went back to nibbling on her nails.

That uneasy feeling returned, trampling the previously happy one.

Kate had a hunch to why Alice bit her nails. 

It was to ward off starvation. 

The act of chewing something helped convince the brain they were eating. It was an allusion at best, but postponed eating layers of your flesh on the inside.

A shudder ran up Kate’s spine.

She quickly made some Coffee-tea (coffee flavored like tea) a strange creation, but perfect for people who wanted the taste of tea, but had a panic attack every time they saw or tried to make it.

She also made a piece of toast, making sure to cut it into smaller pieces . She didn’t know what it was with tiny finger foods, but Alice ate them easier like that.

Bringing them back over in record speed, she saw Alices eyes light up in enjoyment.

“Your not the same as you were before, your much more muchier.” She quickly stated, flashing her pearly whites.

“Your welcome, any time.” Kate answered with ease. She think she had this Alice quote thing on lockdown.

“Oh yeah, and while I’m out, no killing anyone or causing mischief!” She called going to the front door to grab her jacket.

“If you don't know where you are going any road can take you their!” Alice chirped back. Sipping her Coffee-tea.

Kate backtracked to the kitchen,

“Hey! What did u just say? I mean it!!! No chaos! No matter where that road runs, do not let it dive off a cliff!” She stated tersely. 

Alice smiled, and gave a genuine nod.

“Yes, that's it! Said the Hatter with a sigh, it's always tea time.” 

Kate chuckled, feeling reassure by the said quote. She knew her sister wouldn’t do anything now.

“It would be so nice if something made sense for a change.” Was her reply. 

Both Kane’s felt better as they were left alone.

For communication was key to talking,  
And sometimes, when your thinking about something, it makes you forget to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked this guys!!! Prompts welcomed!!!
> 
> Sorry for my mini rant. Hope the fanfic was enjoyable enough


End file.
